Dog God
by chelseatygers
Summary: Inuyasha is the Dog God. Kagome is the sacrifice. Fun times are had by all.


Inuyasha stretched out on the canopied bed, yawning lazily while scratching his bare thigh. The villagers had left him several offerings of fruit, rice, and vegetables, but mostly raw meat, knowing what he preferred. He smirked at the feast laid out before him. He had been the resident Dog God and protector of this village for the past fifty some years. Never mind that he was a mere half-demon, these inbred peasants refused to listen to anything they didn't want to hear. All in all, it was a pretty good gig. Especially tonight.

Tonight was the celebration of the Celestial Maiden. There would be feasting, dancing, and drinking in the village, while here in his palace he would have his own party. Every year on this night, the villagers insisted he deflower a virgin of their choice and he readily complied. Who was he to question their backwards ways? They never did listen to reason.

The girls that were chosen were usually neither beautiful nor ugly, just very sturdy. The villagers here valued the hard-working bitches the most, so he got stuck taking a stout girl with coarse hair and calloused hands from behind, pushing her face into his silk pillows to avoid hearing her low like a cow every damn year, and honestly it wasn't that bad. But not this year. Tonight would be different.

He had the chief priest of his temple, Miroku, convince the villagers that an oracle foretold that a severe drought would come to the land unless the almighty Dog God took a virgin from a neighboring land instead of one from the village. The people bowed their heads in submission to the oracle, and the head man got together a group of men to search for a woman under direction of the head priest.

Inuyasha had chosen Miroku as head priest and his most trusted confidante for several reasons, chief among them being that he was a complete pervert and would do anything he asked as long as the Dog God would turn a blind eye to his occasional thievery and constant sexual harrassment of any female within reach. The crooked priest could understand Inuyasha's desire for a woman who both looked and felt female, and he knew better than the villagers (what with their admiration for a strong work ethic) what beautiful was to most males. The Dog God had planned this night for months, going into detail with Miroku as to what he wanted his virgin to look like. Soft, pale skin, ample curves, long legs. The usual things people find appealing in a woman. He would have gone to look himself, but as protector of the village he could not leave the area. It would be just his luck that the one time he left, some idiot demon would gobble up every last villager and he would be back where he started, a friendless half-demon fighting for his life every damn day.

It was nearly midnight now, the time when the virgin would be brought to him. He hoped Miroku had chosen well. He arranged himself more comfortably on the silk sheets and cushions, his impatience growing with each passing second.

At last, the door slid open and there the group stood, travel-stained and weary, obviously having rushed back in order to make it in time. He was pleased. He dismissed all but Miroku and the small figure in the dark hooded cloak he held by a chain and beckoned them forward, not using words in order to convey to the shivering captive that he was the one with all the power here.

"Your virgin, my Lord," Miroku said, his voice soft and powerful as he pulled the cloak from the girl's body down to the floor.

Inuyasha caught his gasp just in time. He needed to look every inch the God, and gods do not gasp. But fuck, she was beautiful. And naked. Very naked. Which made him remember that he was also naked and very, very ready for this night. His eyes raked over her shivering form and he wondered whether she was shivering from the cold or from fear. Perhaps both.

Her skin was creamy and delicate looking and he admired the way the firelight from the torches ensconced on the walls played over her skin and made it glow. Her hair was wavy and inky black, almost alive looking. His fingers twitched with longing to tangle themselves in the strands. Her breasts her full and high, nipples pink and hard. His mouth watered just looking at them. Her legs were long and she had crossed them in an attempt to hide herself, but she wasn't concealing much. Her eyes were closed and leaking tears, her plump red mouth turned down at the corners but still delicious looking. A leather collar circled around her neck and a chain connected to it ran down between her breasts and to the side, the end resting in Miroku's hand. Inuyasha could hardly wait.

"And you are sure she is a virgin?" he asked, trying to keep his voice as disinterested as possible. He had many enemies, and although the girl smelled pure and heavenly, he couldn't be too sure. Someone of evil intent might have infiltrated the search group and brought him back a syphilis-ridden whore. You can never be too careful.

The girl's eyes shot open and she looked right at him, angry that he had dared to question her virtue. Her eyes were the color of the sky right before a storm and his heart skipped a beat. He watched her watch him, saw her anger fade to shock as she slowly, slowly realized he was naked and then looked down his form, eyes pausing briefly at his semi-aroused cock before she closed them again. He smirked. Inuyasha knew that he looked like a God to the girl, with his silver hair and golden skin and golden eyes, body chiseled from decades of fighting for survival. He was well aware that he was better endowed than most mortal or demon men, having been told by every willing and unwilling woman who had the pleasure of fucking him. He had seen interest in those stormy eyes, and he knew this one would be much more fun than the mooing village girls.

"Why don't you check for yourself?" Miroku released the chain and pushed the girl onto the bed, impatient to get to the village festivities.

Inuyasha, never taking his eyes off the girl who was now face down and half on half off the bed, said, "You are dismissed."

Miroku bowed and left, a smile appearing on his face as he thought of all the different pleasures that awaited him this night.

Inuyasha heard Miroku leave and took the girl's chain, twirling it around his fist several times until he had a strong, sure hold. She was still face down on the bed and very still, but he could hear her heart hammering and her breathing quicken. He yanked her legs onto the bed and pulled her closer, admiring her firm, unblemished rump. He gave one cheek a quick squeeze and rolled his eyes when he got no reaction. This was so much worse than when they fought or screamed. If she tried to just starfish it out, the whole night and all the preparations would have been for nothing. He spread her legs apart and caressed her opening, hoping at least for some movement. But nothing. She was still stubbornly burying her face in his sheets. It almost tugged at his heart, it was really rather adorable how she tried to play ostrich, but now was not the time for being cute and it was his duty to make her see that.

He spread her pussy lips apart, admiring her tight pinkness and checking for the ring of tissue that would prove her purity. It was there, although he had never really doubted. What surprised him was the visible moisture and the smell that assaulted his nose the instant he touched her. She was responding. The rest of her body could lie, but not here. This bitch was _fucked up_. Chained and brought to an unknown village against her will, told she was going to have her purity sacrificed to the Dog God and she was getting _wet_? What a kinky little whore. He growled in delight. She really was perfect.

His growl seemed to have done something to her, as his thumbs which still held her lips apart were now coated in her wonderfully fragrant sticky honey. He released her and put a thumb in his mouth, sucking away her essence.

"What's your name?" Inuyasha asked huskily, not even expecting a response. He didn't even know why he wanted to know.

"K—Kagome," she whimpered quietly. He could hear the tears in her voice, but there was something else there as well, a little bit of heat.

Her name was beautiful. She was beautiful. This was what he had wanted. Inuyasha pulled up and back on the chain, drawing her up on her knees and momentarily strangling her. He quickly pulled her back to his chest, cupping her breasts and kissing the delicate shell of her ear. Never once did she even struggle, which was definitely a first.

"Listen up, Kagome. I am the great Dog God Inuyasha and you are the sacrifice. This doesn't need to hurt. This could even be a very pleasant experience for the both of us if you would _just_—_fucking_—_participate_." He thrust up against her wetness, his now throbbing erection teasingly sliding against her before he drew back again, rubbing her still hard nipples with every enunciated word. She shivered and her head fell back on his shoulder, lips parted and brow slightly furrowed. He smirked. He had had enough virgins to know how to make the deflowering process hurt as little as possible, and he was going to put everything he had learned to use tonight. This girl was special, if only because she was beautiful and she had been chosen, really chosen for him.

He moved to the side and pushed her roughly down on her back, not missing the spike in her scent at his less than gentle movements. So pure and yet so dirty. His own little contradiction. Kagome's face was still stained with tears but that only aroused him further, which was surprising since he had never been one of those guys that got off on hurting a woman. It was even difficult to take the village girls most times. But this one girl just affected him in a way no one else had before.

He looked down at Kagome, his gaze intense and bright, studying and memorizing everything about her. Her eyes were closed again, which was a shame, and she was biting her plump lower lip, brows still slightly furrowed. It was so fucking _hot_. Inuyasha could hardly believe his luck. He reached down and unbuckled the leather collar at her throat, restraints no longer being needed as he had established his dominance, although he might keep this around and have her put it on for old times' sake. He never before had kept a girl with him longer than what it took to deflower her, but, as he had noted to himself numerous times already, this one was different.

He lowered his face to the place where her neck and shoulder met, inhaling her wonderful scent and softly kissing her once, twice, three times in that spot, grinding his erection into her thigh when he felt her shiver again. His mouth moved upward but continued with its gentleness, each caress light and feathery and warm, almost as if it wasn't even there at all. He got to her mouth and somehow gentled his way inside, his tongue dancing around slow and lovingly. He knew he had to be careful with her, girls needed to be handled delicately the first few times, even if all he wanted to do was plunge into her hard so her beautiful eyes would open up again in shock and he'd fuck her fast and without much consideration while she writhed under him and screamed her unwilling pleasure to the walls of her prison while he whispered the dirtiest things he could think of into her ear. But she was special.

Their kiss continued with him doing most of the work, but she did try a few times and he appreciated that. With each little tentative stroke of her tongue against his, his arousal flared and he groaned into her mouth. When he could stand it no longer, he moved downward again, his intent being to sample her delicious-looking little nipples as he had wanted to do since that cloak had been ripped off her body. He softly kissed his way down her body, reminding himself to be gentle and use the skills he had acquired through fifty years of virgin fucking.

Inuyasha licked and kissed around Kagome's nipples, delighting in the girl's trembles and breathy little panting moans. He glanced up at her face periodically, wondering if she was going to open her eyes at all. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, but he really wanted to watch her as she watched what he did to her. He turned his attention back to her breasts, resigned to make her look at him as he pleasured her another time. He could have her as long as he wanted. He was the Dog God, after all.

He placed a delicate kiss directly on her right nipple then sucked on it, mindful of his fangs. Kagome moaned and he smiled against her breast then licked it slowly, flicking her nipple with his tongue then circling it then flicking it again and then sucking it, over and over. Her moans grew in volume and her hips bucked up against him. He knew he was torturing her, but he needed her to be as aroused as possible before he took her so the pain would be minimal. He switched to her other breast and continued his pattern, his clawed hand taking the place where his mouth had been before. Her head thrashed from side to side and she attempted to grind her hot, dripping pussy against his leg but he moved so she was left humping air. She wasn't ready yet. She brought her arms up and clawed at his back and he sucked harder. Kagome was almost crying now, this time not out of fear. Almost there.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp tug on his hair and he looked up at Kagome, shocked at her forcefulness and also at her very open, very furious eyes.

"Enough, Inuyasha. I thought you demons were supposed to fuck hard and rough, not give gently kiss and caress your whores."

His mouth was literally hanging open. "D—Demon?" he sputtered. "I already told you, I am the Dog God, protector of this village and—"

"I'm not as blind as those inbred villagers of yours and that idiot monk. Don't insult my intelligence, just fuck me like a demon's supposed to," she hissed, eyes glittering with rage and unfulfilled lust.

He had known there was something different about this bitch. Not one virgin had ever gotten wet so early, not even the ones who were eager to please the Dog God. This virginal little slut wanted to be pushed around and dominated. She _wanted_ it. Well, real Dog God forbid he try and prevent her from getting what she wanted. He growled at her, mustering up all the dark lust he kept hidden in his body, and her eyes reflected back only an equally violent, longing lust. Inuyasha had met his match.

He grabbed Kagome's hair and twirled it around his fist like he had done earlier with her chain, lifting her up as he did so. Her mouth was open slightly and she was panting with excitement. She arched her neck back and looked him straight in the eye, whispering, "Take me."

Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice. He took her mouth, with not even a reminder of his previous gentleness, and she moaned and let him. He bit her lip with his fang intentionally and she gave a pleased squeal as he lapped up the blood and sucked at the wound hard. He made his way down her neck quickly, biting and licking and sucking furiously, reveling in his dominance. He bit down hard where he had first kissed her, where her neck met her shoulder, drawing blood and lapping it up, sure that she was the right choice for this particular mark. Kagome moaned and grabbed his hair, holding a particular section almost as hard as he was holding hers. He yanked back on her head, telling her without words to loosen up and she obeyed.

He licked his way down to her breasts, nibbling roughly where before he had dusted her with kisses, then sucking with a vengeance as he came to her nipple, eyes holding hers all the while, loving the way her head turned to the side yet she still didn't break eye contact, just as hypnotized as he was. He bit down and she _screamed _with pleasure and he made his way to her other breast, pinching her abused nipple hard and pulling on it, wanting her to keep making those glorious noises.

Inuyasha released Kagome's hair and pushed her roughly down on her back, quickly trailing his claws teasingly from her breasts to her thighs, and shoved her legs apart, sheathing himself deep inside her, breaking her virgin barrier in one thrust. She cried out in pleased pain and he didn't stop. She was so tight and so hot and so wet and everything he'd dreamed she'd be and more. He had wanted to talk dirty to her but couldn't manage more than a few uncontrollable grunts and growls. She moved against him and he grabbed her jiggling breasts, pinching and pulling on the nipples once more, fucking her frantically. She had squeezed her eyes shut but he still stared at her face with his intense golden orbs, willing her to open them.

"Is this what you fucking wanted, bitch? Huh? You want me to fuck you until you can't walk, until you can't remember your fucking name anymore? You little _slut_," he growled between clenched teeth, finally finding words.

He thrust as hard as he could and pinched both nipples at the same time and her eyes flew open as she came. She stared at him with something like amazement in her eyes as her tight walls closed around him and that was all it took for him to join her in completion. He fell on her, heedless of his weight, and her arms embraced him, pressing him closer to her. He panted into the swirls of her hair beside her face while she pressed kisses to his temple. Their sweat mingled and cooled and Kagome whispered, "Thank you," again and again. still kissing him all over the left side of his face.

"Huh?" he so eloquently asked, wondering why she was thanking him. He rolled off her and to the side, immediately missing her warmth and how he felt inside her. He put an arm around her and she nuzzled into his side, warm and soft. He wondered how he could feel so tenderly fond of a woman and yet lust after her so angrily. She was special and now she was his.

"I've always wanted to feel that way and I never thought I could."

His forehead crinkled as he pondered her words. "What do you mean?"

Kagome sighed. "I was engaged to be married to a dear childhood friend. It was arranged between our families and I was absolutely disgusted at the idea. Hojo is sweet, but so very gentle and boring. I wanted to live, to go out there and do things. So I ran away. That's when your people found me and brought me here. I was scared at first, but I knew when I saw you that you'd make me feel how I always wanted to feel. You'd make me feel alive for a night."

He could practically hear her blushing as she mumbled that last sentence. "Hate to burst your bubble, but this arrangement is going to last a whole lot longer than one night," Inuyasha murmured, smirking as he did so.

Kagome shot up and leaned over him, their faces only inches away. "What? But they told me I just had to please the Dog God one time and then I'd be on my way."

"Well usually, yeah, but you're special."

"Uh, what?"

Inuyasha chuckled and tucked a wavy tendril behind her ear. "I marked you. You belong to me."

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. "If you're talking about the kind of mark I think you're talking about, I swear I will-"

"You'll what? You're married to a god, bitch, just shut up and enjoy it."

She made an enraged squeak and Inuyasha leaned up and kissed her while trailing his claws over his mark and squeezing her rump. Kagome relaxed at his touch and he looked at her with the beginnings of love in his eyes.

"Go to sleep, Kagome."

She stared at him with her stormy sky eyes and slowly nodded, burrowing her head into his chest. He pulled the silk sheets over them and kissed her on the top of her head. Kagome was asleep within minutes, and he chuckled lightly at the thought of tiring her out. He hoped to do it again and again in just a few hours. He frowned. He'd have to let the villagers know that there would be no more offerings of bovine-like virgins now that the Dog God had chosen a bride. Inuyasha smiled and inhaled Kagome's scent, silently sending up a prayer to the real Dog God for his good fortune.


End file.
